Chasing Treasures
by dxlmao
Summary: She knew she shouldn't. She was leaving and never coming back. It was her own mistake though when she caught a glimpse of him. He hadn't seen her but he'd felt her gaze on him. He didn't know it yet, but he was already attracted. KURKAG.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyway, this one-shot was prompted by a dream I had and I just couldn't say no. There is _**implied**_ KurKag

DISCLAIMER: I _**DO NOT**_ own Inuyasha _**OR**_ YuYu Hakusho. Though, I wish I owned Sess, Kurama and Hiei. Those damn hotties.

* * *

Chasing Treasures

A young woman of eighteen with hair the color of midnight, ran down the deck of a cruise ship. Cerulean eyes glanced behind her, only to see a mass of other bodies and no sign of her pursuers. She slowed to a stop next to a guardrail that prevented her from plummeting to her death. Her wind tousled tresses of ebony fell in waves around her as she reached out a delicate hand to push through the soft, wispy, wetness of a cloud. The woman-child was startled when a body collided with hers and scrawny but strong arms wrapped around her.

"Caught you, Kagome!" An adolescent tenor exclaimed in her ear, making her wince slightly. The woman, identified as Kagome, turned around to see her best friend's little brother. She tousled deep brown locks and let an amused simper grace her lips.

"Looks like you have," She chuckled, "where's everybody else Kohaku?"

He himself looked behind him and saw none of his kin whom had previously been following closely behind him. Kohaku frowned thoughtfully and scratched the back of his head. He turned around in a circle to try to catch a glimpse of any of their companions.

"Huh, I dunno. Maybe Souta's around here somewhere. I swear he was right next to me Kagome." He looked around again but it held the same results.

Kagome laughed again but this time it was a melodious alto timbre, "I guess we're going to have to find them then, right?"

"I guess, maybe we'll find Sango on the way. I doubt it though, she was with Miroku." He grinned mischievously and she shook her head at his antics.

"Now what'd I say about teasing your sister? No doing it unless I'm there." They both burst into laughter and began walking in companionable silence.

They walked around the open space searching for their missing friends while dodging flying projectiles, running children and just people in general. Finding no one outside, the two decided to head indoors to the first floor. The walls of the first floor were painted beige white with dark cherry wood accenting the doorways and windows. Right in front of them stood a fountain with a koi statue spouting water from its mouth and behind that stood a grand staircase leading to the second floor. People of all sizes, races, species and origin crowded the hall. The marble floor was spotless and shined clearly, making Kagome able to glimpse her reflection. In her reflection, she caught a flash of red and stopped abruptly. She swerved and switched directions while keeping a tight hold of Kohaku's upper arm. She nearly ran into a hybrid as she tried to chase the red blur and had to pause to apologize. When they finally came to a stop, the raven haired beauty pouted as the red blur she had been chasing all this time turned out to be a handsome young man. He was dressed in a fuchsia colored suit, which oddly enough, matched well with his crimson hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Kagome noticed women seemed to gravitate toward him and she immediately began to feel the stirrings of pity well up inside her. She watched as one of the few braver souls' approached him. The woman was stunning with long curled hair that matched the color of the earth and flawless pale skin that shone with a green sheen. Her eyes were the color of dark green leaves. A tree species most likely, Kagome thought. From the distance she stood, she couldn't tell what the woman was saying, but by his obvious reaction it must have been something extremely forward. His soft smile and the uncomfortable look in his eyes said it all, though it seemed the ladies couldn't take a hint. The poor guy, she would have helped him but she was looking for a different redhead who just so happen to share the same features.

They'd paused for a long time and Kohaku's arm was beginning to ache with the harsh grip Kagome had on him. He wondered idly what had caught her attention but couldn't see over the bumbling females. Yes indeed, he was still shorter than the general population. Finally, her grip slackened but was still firm and he was finally having enough of her manhandling. He nudged her with a hard poke to the arm and she flinched in pain before looking at him.

"Ouch, what was that for shorty?"

"Well Kagome, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm. What got your attention anyway?" He inquired and rubbed the sore spot on his arm after she let go.

"Oops, sorry, I just thought I saw Shippo, false alarm."

The hazel-eyed boy just shook his head and didn't comment on that. "Let's just go over this way. There aren't _that_ many redheads like him." Little did he know…sapphire orbs glanced back at the overcrowded man before she looked away, she shook her head to dispel any thoughts on that fine specimen of a male.

It was two hours before they found Sango. Low and behold she was managing a deathly glare at their monk friend. He on the other hand was flirting with a group of women. Their frilly dresses were flamboyant and their perfume was so strong it wafted towards the trio without a breeze to help it along. The shrill and fake laughter coming from them was deafening and Kagome wondered what species with advanced hearing would stand to be near such harpies. Miroku seemed to be enjoying himself as another three women flocked to him.

Sango's glare combined with Kagome's exasperated one made a wary shiver run up his spine. He turned to look behind him and gulped. His lovely Sango was glaring daggers at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead a hundred times over. He laughed nervously and excused himself regretfully from their presence.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, Kohaku, it's good for you to finally join us." He grinned and sauntered over with arms open wide.

Kagome dodged him with a bland look on her face and murmured, "Sango's going to kill you." She stood five feet away from him with her arms crossed, "Please Miroku, I won't fall for that trick again."

"Oh, you wound me Kagome. What has this humble monk done to warrant such suspicion from you?"

"Maybe it's your wandering hand and that lecherous smile you wear when you come at me with open arms." She deadpanned.

"It's cursed I tell you!" He exclaimed good-heartedly.

She snorted in return while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, cursed to grope every woman's back side."

Miroku sighed in defeat and went to greet Kohaku. Kagome went to stand next to Sango. It was silent for a moment as they both observed the goings-on in the hall. It was lively and boisterous and everyone looked like they were having fun.

"So, have you seen Shippo or Souta? Where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No, I haven't seen hide or hair of those four. Last I saw, Shippo was running off with Inuyasha. Souta was with you and Kohaku, and Sesshomaru went to check the layout of this place."

"Hmm," Kagome hummed thoughtfully, "I guess we're going to have to search for Souta then."

In another part of the room, Souta, Shippo and Inuyasha were stuffing their faces with cake. Souta had found the two boys when he lost sight of Kohaku while they were running after Kagome. He didn't know how they ran so fast but he guessed it was the reason they, along with the big dog, were the ones to grab and go. Those three were the swiftest and most silent when nabbing treasures. As for the rest of them, they were the distraction when they were on the "job" as Kagome liked to call it. Souta was eyeing a particular piece of cake and was about to snatch it up when a kid even shorter than him walked up and plucked it right out of its pretty little plate. The dark haired boy was about to protest loudly when upon closer inspection, the boy was not so much a boy but a very short man with a very malevolent air radiating about him. He stepped away conceding to his loss and watched dejectedly as the man ate his cake. After he was done, he walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that?" intoned Shippo as he jumped up onto Souta's shoulder.

He startled, "I…I don't know, but he sure was scary."

* * *

He'd felt that stare. He didn't know where it had come from, but it had sent shivers up his spine. It was like those eyes were watching his every move and it had made him feel like _prey_. It was a feeling he wasn't used to but he didn't mind in the least. It was intimate and piercing and spine-tingling. It made his heart race and his pulse jump in anticipation. It was arousing and he wanted to know just who would look at him like that. Then suddenly the smoldering gaze he'd felt was gone and it made him feel cold, as if the sun had just disappeared under the horizon and the coldness of winter invaded his bones. He came back to himself and remembered a horde of women were still caging him in. Now, he was left to fight these banshees off himself.

Kurama was having the hardest time trying to fend off his group of…admirers. They were a persistent bunch, he would give them that much. When the first woman had thrown herself at him he merely smiled and took it. That was one of his biggest mistakes ever, as it opened the door to even more women becoming bolder and also trying to grab his attention. He tried his best to shake off the harpies but to no avail. Being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't just coldly shake them off. Emerald hues looked around to try to find at least a shred of his teammates but he was left alone to fend for himself, the cowards. Kurama had thought curt replies and the general distance he put between him and his suitors would deter them, but all it did was make them want him more. When they weren't looking he grimaced and sighed while he opened up his mind to link it with his telepathic friend though, would rather die than admit to anything of the sentimental sort.

_"Hiei," _He whispered through the link.

_"What is it you want fox?"_

Kurama paused and he could almost feel the man's irritation, _"I am in need of your assistance at the moment."_

_"You mean to use me as a means of escaping your…what did Yusuke call them, fan girls?"_

The redhead sighed internally and rearranged his words, _"Not use you per say, just that I require your," _he paused again but said it anyway, "_help." _

_"Hn."_

The link abruptly closed, but at the same moment a large, baleful aura buffeted outward and a short man with gravity defying black hair swaggered over. Vermillion orbs pierced any that looked him straight in the eyes. Those that did were quick to look away. As he approached, many of the women that had been hanging off of Kurama let go and stepped back fearfully. For all Hiei's shortcomings in height, he made up for in power and prestige (infamously of course). The women whom were too slow to react to the predatory gait were scathed with a vicious glare that had them flinching away as if burned. The cerise colored man saw this as his opportune moment.

"Ah, please excuse me ladies, it seems I am needed elsewhere."

When they were alone he thanked the fire apparition, and in return he received a singular "hn" as the short statured man went to satiate his sweet tooth.

Kurama on the other hand retired to his room to contact Spirit World. Koenma mandated that they report to him every day at the end of the day. He would have liked it better if he could get away and go to Spirit World himself, but opening portals to different dimensions was a no go when there were so many suspicious persons. He withdrew his communicator and waited for the mirror to clear. When it did, a blue haired girlwith pink eyes was shone standing in the middle of the throng of workers. He could clearly see papers flying about and hear shouting while a blue ogre rushed past her.

"Botan," He greeted, and inclined his head, "is Koenma available?"

"Oh, Kurama!" she exclaimed in delight, "Sorry, he's really busy right now and he's about to blow his top. George is running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Apparently, some new soul just passed through that shouldn't have and now Koenma is going to get one hundred spankings."

Kurama inwardly winced for his employer. People would think spankings were a joke, but no, if one got a spanking that was a severe punishment. He of course had never witnessed it for himself, but every time the toddler would come back into his office angrier than usual, he knew. The fox ran a hand gently through his hair as he set the communicator down on the desk situated in his room. He began to change into his nightly attire as he talked.

"I see, please tell Koenma that nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. We are keeping a look out, but no suspicious movements or persons have been taken note of." He finished, as he pulled a silk shirt over his head. He reached behind him to pull out the luscious locks of hair that were trapped in the shirt and they fell like a waterfall down his back.

"Aye, aye." She said, while saluting him like a soldier would. The connection blinked out of existence and he picked it up to stash away. He went and lay in his bed before leaning over and switching off the lamp. It was time to get some rest so he could face tomorrow's challenges with a sharp mind…not to mention his admirers. He would never say it out loud, but he was more scared of them, than a towering ten foot demon foaming at the mouth with razor sharp claws and all.

* * *

Two completely dull and boring days passed and Kagome found herself lying on her bed in the room she shared with Sango. She rolled over onto her back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She had tried venturing out of her room but everything was the same and the people were annoying. Don't get her wrong, she was a very sociable person but the last few days had just been getting on her nerves. She was restless and she knew it. Kagome glanced out the window and saw a wide expanse of sky and clouds, there were birds flying just below the ship where she could see them. She wanted an adventure damn it! She rolled over but this time onto her side. She knew sitting here sulking wasn't going to get anything done but Sesshomaru hadn't given the O.K. to try anything yet and they all needed to be on standby for when the actual treasure hunting began. She couldn't wait for the thrill of snatching valuables from unsuspecting fools. Some would call it thievery but she just called it antique shopping. Most of the things they stole were hundreds, if not thousands of years old anyway. Of course, her entourage wasn't cheap either. Everything they nabbed had at least some worth to it, be it ancient powers or was high technological equipment. Kagome sighed again, and then decided to get up off her lazy butt and go outside. She dressed inconspicuously in peasant clothing and put on her black boots that came up to mid calf. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly to smooth down any stragglers and glanced at herself in the mirror, dare she say she looked good. She then left, a small dagger secured snugly into her right boot.

On her walk down the side of the ship, she leaned over the railing to get a good feel of the gentle wind. The ship moved at a leisurely pace and allowed her to watch random clouds float by. The sun shone brightly in her face as she closed her eyes and turned to feel the warm rays. Feeling a presence, she lethargically opened her eyes and was met with a short statured girl, possibly her age,whowaseven shorter than her. Kagome studied her. She had a short bob-cut that framed her face and side-swept bangs that were held back by flower pins. Her hair was a most peculiar saffron color while her eyes were deep set and large, giving her that innocent look. The hues of her orbs were a deep, tarnished bronze that glittered amber near her pupils. The girl had a cherubic face but it wasn't so round that it made her look like a baby. Her ears were long, very long and tapered into delicate points. She had full pink lips and a small button nose. It was obvious the girl was a different species entirely, but overall, she was quite pretty and Kagome had no idea why she was here. A long silence stretched between them until the girl broke it.

"Hello, I am Aoife. I come from the planet Terrunda. It is a few billion light years away from here."

Kagome stood awkwardly and laughed uncomfortably. This girl showed up out of nowhere and just introduced herself. The logical thing to do would be to return the greeting, but she was caught off guard. Slowly but surely Kagome regained enough of her senses and her manners to return the gesture.

"Um, hi…I'm Kagome and I'm a priestess. I come from right here, Earth."

The girl smiled happily and leaned against the rail next to Kagome. Kagome stared at her, wondering what in the world was going on. As if her thoughts had been read, the girl spoke up in her soft voice.

"I'm sorry if I came off a little too forward, it's just that you looked as if you needed the companionship."

Kagome blinked, then laughed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're right anyways. I was getting bored by myself."

They walked and talked for a while and Kagome found herself genuinely enjoying Aoife's company. Sure, their meeting had been awkward but it turned into a marvelously, blooming friendship. It was too bad that it wasn't going to last. When the ship docked later in the evening for the annual festival, was when they would strike. Sesshomaru had told her so when she and Aoife had spotted him talking to one of the nobles, most likely trying to make successful business associates. She had just started to enjoy herself, and now she'd have to stow away into the night like the thief she was. Such was the way of life. Well, her life.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a one-shot that I came up with from a dream. It's for my comm. arts class. I'ts supposed to be a science fiction story but...I don't think I accomplished that. I was debating on if I should continue this and make it a multi-chapter story, but I don't know. I might because I do kind of want to expand, but I'm iffy. What do you guys think I should do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I decided to continue this anyway because it's quickly becoming something I can't stop thinking about. Also, If anyone who reads this is reading PD, know that I've been working on your long awaited "reunion with Sessh" so... I've been having trouble coming up with stuff. Ahahaha...

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome had just parted ways with Aoife when she spotted her little brother exiting from an auditorium. She walked at a quick pace towards him and ruffled his short hair that was the exact color of her own. He swatted at her, but she was faster and poked him in the side. Souta glared up at her with pursed lips and she simply grinned at him.

"Awe, don't give me that look Souta." Kagome laughed, "I haven't seen you since yesterday. How was the show?"

He merely rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Exactly, you saw me yesterday, and it wasn't half bad. I had to sit next to this redhead guy but he was cool. He looked really girly though. His hair was long and he had green eyes, not to mention he had on a _pink _suit. Can you believe it?"

Kagome shook her head at his silliness, "Oh come on Souta, what's wrong with him having long hair? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have long hair."

"Well, that's different…" He trailed off lamely, "and anyways, what kind guy wears pink?"

An amused simper found its way back onto her lips and her eyes sparkled. "Tough guys do."

"Whatever Kagome," he huffed, "you gonna stay here? I'm gonna head back and look for Kohaku and Shippo."

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys later. Tell them when you see them, the hunt starts tonight."

His eyes shone with excitement and he nodded, dashing off to find them. She watched until he disappeared around the corner. An indulgent smile caressed her lips and she shook her head. Boys. She turned and was going to head back out onto the deck and was surprised to see the exact man her brother had described to her, holding the door open for her. Kagome's eyes lit with recognition as he turned out to be the exact man she had seen two days earlier. There was just something about him.

* * *

There was just something about her. That was the thought going through Kurama's head. He watched the dark haired beauty as she spoke with a young man, most likely her brother by their resemblance to each other. She said something to him but Kurama couldn't quite tell because of their soft murmured words to each other and because she was facing away from him so he couldn't read her lips. It seemed to excite the boy though, as his eyes shined and he smiled goofily then ran off. Viridescent eyes gazed at her as she shook her head, and he imagined she was smiling. She turned and he thought it his most opportune time to act like his gentlemanly self. Kurama swiftly and silently opened the door. The visage he was met with threw him for a loop. Sparkling sapphire eyes were set into a delicate heart-shaped face. Blue-black silken tresses fell in waves and a demure smile crept onto her full, pouty, pink lips. He knew he was staring, but what red-blooded male in his right mind wouldn't?

She walked up to him and mirth shone in her eyes. A delighted laughter rang around him that sounded like tolling bells in the evening. She spoke, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Thanks, for holding the door for me, I'm Kagome." She murmured coyly.

He blinked, and then a charismatic smile replaced his gaping expression. "I am Shuichi Minamino; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Kagome_."

Oh, the way he said her name. It sent shivers running up and down her spine. It made her knees weak and had her needing to hold onto something. This man, he was dangerous, but that never stopped her before. The red haired Adonis offered her his arm and she took it, tucking her hand daintily into the crook of his arm.

Being this close to her put his senses on fire. His nostrils flared and his eyes dilated. The top of her head brushed just under his jaw, and the feel of her satiny locks felt oh so nice. If he were a cat, he would have purred. Her scent of evening storms and wild flowers sent him into an intoxicated dizziness and the feel of her body so close to his, sent heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Her hand tightened on Kurama's arm and he was brought back to reality. The haze in his eyes disappeared and he looked down at her. Kagome gazed back up at him, lost in his emerald hues for a moment until she regained her bearings.

"So," she paused, trying to think of something to say, "What's a handsome man like you doing here all by yourself?"

Kurama flashed her, a disarming smile and was pleased when she blushed prettily back, "I am actually here with a few friends on a business trip."

"Oh? And what do you do?" She asked interestedly.

"I am in business and management. I sometimes hold stocks for my stepfather. He has it in his mind to have me inherit the business when he retires."

She laughed and the dulcet sound soothed his ears. "It sounds like you don't particularly want the job."

"It is not that I do not want the job. It would make him and my mother happy and it would help me live comfortably." There was an underlying "but" and Kagome picked it up.

"But it isn't what _you_ would like to do, is it." It was more of a statement than a question, but he found himself answering in the affirmative anyway. He was minutely disturbed with the girl, and even more, himself. He'd never spoken to anyone about this. Yet here he was, and with a stranger no less! He couldn't help it though. It was just so easy to speak with her. Maybe it was _because _she was a stranger. Either way, he found himself feeling lighter after getting his feelings about his stepfather's business off his chest. Large oceanic eyes looked at him through lowered lashes.

A splash of empathy colored her voice, "Hm, I know the feeling. A long time ago, my grandfather and mother wanted me to take over the duties of our shrine or get a degree and make something for myself. I was the trouble child I guess you could say."

Her voice was heavy with emotion he realized was sorrow tinged with regret. "I deviated from the path they wanted me to take and I spent most of my junior high and high school years messing around and getting in trouble. I was angry that they didn't understand I wanted my freedom. By the time I realized what they really wanted for me, it was too late…then my brother and I were saved by a dear friend of mine. Ever since then, I find myself trying to be what they wanted."

His own eyes were reflecting sympathy and he squeezed her gently to comfort her. In the next moment her sorrow was replaced with a happy smile. It surprised him that she could change emotions so quickly. He would have liked to know more about the mysterious woman but decided not to pry, as she had given him the same courtesy just before.

They walked in silence for a while until they came upon a small stand holding cotton candy. Kagome smiled delightedly and dragged him to stand in front of it.

"How much for one?" She asked in childish glee. It was endearing and he couldn't help but smile at her innocent behavior.

""Fifty cents dearie." Cracked the old woman's voice, she was weathered and hunched over but the kind smile on her dry lips belied her haggard appearance. As she was taking out her change to pay the grandmotherly woman, Kurama reached around her and handed the lady her money. Kagome looked up surprised and blushed when he held the sugar-puff up to her with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," she said graciously, "you know, you didn't have to?" Kagome eyed him critically and blushed yet again when she caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eye. God, what was wrong with her. She was acting like a little school girl with her crush.

"I know." he replied, and that was all that he said. It made her cheeks tint further pink that someone would actually do something for her without asking for anything in return. Kagome quickly shook her head though. She had to get her mind off those kinds of thoughts. It would do her no good later on.

Kurama saw her cute little antics. She was becoming more in such little time that it frightened him to think what would happen when he left the ship and they parted ways forever. A small part of him clenched at the thought but he shook it off, best to enjoy it while it lasts.

The two spent the day in each other's company and were loath to part ways. They spent the remainder of their time together sitting on the floor of the deck away from the crowd, as the wind swept through their hair, tangling crimson and ebony. Kagome turned to face Kurama who was sitting next to her. The setting sun created a halo around his form that made him look ethereal. She couldn't help but stare, her mouth going dry. The spell was broken though, as he also turned and looked at her. Her cheeks flared a rosy hue and Kurama's lips tilted upward. She quickly shot up out of her seat as she spotted a stand that sold paper and pencils. It wasn't the best, but it would do. She purchased her items and sat back beside him. His gaze was inquiring but she only smiled in return.

"Let's draw each other Kurama!"

In that very moment, the fox in him reared its head and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Do you want me to draw you as Jack drew Rose?"

Her eyes widened comically and her face turned redder than a tomato. She sputtered, "Wha-what? Th-that's not what I, no!"

A light ringing chuckle escaped him and Kagome's embarrassment died, to be replaced with awe. His laugh sounded like the smooth flow of honey. It attracted her on so many different levels and she found herself leaning in closer. It faded in the wind and she felt dismayed, but the soft smile and the look of mirth still in his eyes made her smile in return. He gently took the paper and pencil from her hands and studied her.

"Yes, I think it would be a wise idea to draw each other, so we can see each other every day even if we part." His tone was light and teasing, but there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

He started to draw and Kagome was amazed with his skill. She looked down at her empty piece of paper and quickly tucked it away. Her eyes were glued to him as he worked. His hand moved fluidly through every motion and every line was precise but free. Kurama paused then as he looked back at her.

"Are you not going to draw as well?"

She blinked thrice before she smiled and hid the sudden wave of sadness. "Ah…I think I'll just take a picture instead now. You know, so I can have a perfect picture of you instead, as my drawing skills are nowhere near yours." That's right she laughed, after this, they would never see each other again. Kagome wondered if he could hear the sadness bleed into her voice, but she must have done a good job or he must have ignored it because he said nothing but for a charming smile.

* * *

It was now night and the sun had sunken below the horizon. The ship was just being docked for the festival. People cheered at being back on solid ground while others sighed. No one noticed eight persons slipping back onto the ship.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the security room. He watched as everyone in his small guild assembled in front of him, his two "runners" coming to stand beside him. Every person was accounted for and he glanced back at the door just in case.

"Tonight is the raid." He announced, "We will be infiltrating each room on the third floor."

He gestured to the cameras and pointed to a large, oak wood door at the end of the corridor. "This is Mr. Gennings' room. He is a top class guest on this cruise ship and I have heard from many sources that he has a very valuable item resting in his room."

"What is it?" Shippo asked as his curiosity got the better of him. Sesshomaru turned molten gold eyes on him and Shippo ducked behind Sango's shoulder. Everyone else in the group was also dying to know and waited impatiently for him to continue.

"The item is a star."

They all blinked, "A star!?" they exclaimed apathetically. Their shoulders slumped and they all sighed collectively.

"Seriously Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked dryly, "a stupid star? The hell?"

Suddenly Inuyasha was eating the floor as Kagome stepped over him to face the others, "Geez Inuyasha, you never let people finish. This star isn't just any star, it hold unlimited amounts of every galaxies' main mineral resource. It's also a wormhole that can take you anywhere, given you have the right properties and elements of course."

The rag-tag group of misfits had awed and excited expressions on their faces and stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru. The possibilities were endless! Imagine, they would be filthy rich and they could travel anywhere without having to pay the stupid expenses, when they wanted, or needed, to go to another planet or galaxy. Then again, they sighed in unison, the star was never to be used. If they got a hold of it and knew about it, obviously someone else knew about it and was also after it. They would steal it and tuck it under lock and key so no one could get it. That was their business was after all. To take dangerous, potentially dangerous, cursed and/or powerful objects and safely seal them away or simply destroy them. Most of the time the band of thieves were hired and sometimes, they did it for fun. This was one of the times. It had been by mere chance that Sesshomaru had stumbled upon this little tidbit of information. It was a good thing he had too, because there was no telling what that man, Mr. Gennings, would use the star for.

The silver haired man's commanding voice rang around them. "Shippo, you will guard the perimeters of the ship," The young redheaded boy grinned and bobbed his head as he got out his illusion ring, "Souta, you and Miroku will watch the first floor and Sango, you and Inuyasha will watch the second floor as Kagome, Kohaku and I grab the items."

As everyone went about getting set up, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and raised a questioning midnight brow, "You sure this guy has it?"

"Hn."

* * *

An hour before, Kurama and his teammates had met up with each other. They clustered around one another and away from the ever growing crowd. A dark haired youth stepped closer toward the middle and addressed each male present.

"Okay, did you guys get any information at all?" There was a collective shake of their heads, "Damn, I didn't either. Well, you guys notice anyone suspicious looking, weird maybe?"

Another youth with orange, Elvis styled hair, who looked about the same age as the former asked, "Does a yellow haired babe count?"

A rather harsh hit to the head was issued and a pained cry left the tall boy. "Ah! Ouch Yusuke, what was that for?"

"Quit horsing around Kuwabara, this is serious. Authorities have been trying to catch these punks for a while now." The now known Yusuke groused.

"Sheesh, Urameshi, they're the best and most wanted bandits in the galaxy, hell, even the other galaxies! They have a bounty of 30,000 mineral assets and rare dark matter charms with cash, any currency, on them. If we're going to catch them, we're going to have to have a lead or something, because right now we have nothing."

Yusuke glared irritatedly at the tall male. "Yeah? Well I don't see you coming up with anything better."

Silence fell and they stayed silent, until a white cloaked figure appeared before them. The figure was hunched in the cloak and they couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"I hear you are struggling with finding that infamous band of thieves. I may be of assistance to you." He, for it definitely was a man, spoke in a suave manner. He waited silently for them to speak.

Kurama eyed him warily and didn't deem the man a safe advisor. Yusuke however, didn't seem to have any of his doubts. He marched right up to him and glared.

"What's it to you? You know something we don't?"

"But of course." Anyone could hear the smile in his voice. Surprisingly, it was Hiei who spoke.

"What do you want for in return, half breed?"

The mysterious man merely lifted his head and the spirit detectives could see a dark, gleeful smile that appeared. "I only wish for you to inject this into whoever is the one to steal the item." He held up a small vile that contained a clear fluid.

Kurama had a bad feeling about this but didn't voice his complaints. Kuwabara on the other hand made it loud and clear, they shouldn't be making deals with strangers.

"Don't Yusuke, I have a bad feeling about this. I got shivers going up my spine, and not the good kind."

The black haired teen ignored him and took the vial. A sudden smooth laugh came from the suspicious man. "They are currently on the third floor about to steal it. Beware though, they have guards watching all floors."

Yusuke nodded in understanding and tightened his fist around the delicate glass. The man lowered his head again, "Pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you soon."

Just like that, he disappeared and they were left wondering if it was all an illusion or not. Yusuke looked at the vial in his hand. No, it wasn't. As quickly as they could they went about getting ready to intercept the hunt.

* * *

All was still and silent. Kagome, clad in black with a matching mask, poked her head out from the side of the wall to see if there were any stragglers on the ship. Confirming that there were none, she motioned for her other two companions to come. The trio quickly and quietly came upon the door and picked it open and it swung wide with a swish. Inside was an elegantly furbished room, with a queen sized bed in the middle against the wall and a plush carpet floor. A large dresser stood across from the bed and there it was. Sitting innocently on the dresser displayed in a glass case, sat the star. This was almost too easy Kagome thought. The small mass of matter glowed an intense, bright white with wisps of blue and purple. The energy it radiated from this distance was immense. The pull of gravity was light but still there and it got her wondering how much pull it would have, had it been bigger.

Slowly Sesshomaru entered, then after him Kohaku and herself. Their steps were swift and calculated, making no sound. It was a wonder Mr. Gennings didn't have any security on this prized possession. He was either hugely naïve, or just plain dumb. Sesshomaru went to survey the rest of the room while Kohaku stood watch by the door. Kagome went to get the star. Something felt wrong to her but she brushed it off as it just being the fact that it felt too easy. She was proven right when she stepped into the vicinity of the star. She wasn't even two feet away when blaring red lights flashed around her and cabled wire shot at her.

Kohaku snapped his head back with wide eyes to see his comrade subdued in cables wrapped around her form. Sesshomaru rushed out and took in the damage. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Someone has found out." It wasn't a question. He was livid, if the twitching in his hand said anything. He tried to move to Kagome to help her escape but she stopped him. He lifted a brow. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't going anywhere without her. Her own eyes hardened in resolution.

"Just go," There was no arguing, as the command in her voice was palpable. He paused for only a second and Kagome saw the worry etched on his face, "Don't worry, I have a couple tricks up my sleeve yet."

He quickly turned and grabbed Kohaku by the scruff of his shirt and retreated from the hall. In the exact moment that they fled, four men crowded the door. Two of them looked worse for wear and one of them she recognized. The last one, the one who resembled Sesshomaru in all his iciness, stood with a brooding face and killing aura. She cursed herself for being stuck and those fools who managed to capture her. Kagome tensed as they began to advance toward her, and she quickly maneuvered the hidden blade strapped to her arm in front of her. Faster than the eye could see, she was free and made a grab for the star. A sudden whip lashed out at her, preventing her from grabbing the prize. She turned cold eyes at the attacker and saw it was Shuichi. It made her sad that someone she had come to like so much was actually her enemy. Damn life and everything that came with it.

"Damn it Kurama, just snap her head off with that whip of yours already!" Hollered Yusuke, a ring sat on Yusuke's forefinger and Kagome caught a white glow forming at the point. She was more confused when the boy had called Shuichi "Kurama," but she had to duck when said whip came sailing at her head. The glow from the boy's finger reached a blinding point and that was when he shot it. If it hadn't been for her fast reflexes, she would have been blasted into nothing but ashes. The priestess was getting fed up with this child's play and dashed head on with Kurama. Not prepared for a frontal attack he paused with wide eyes and she was able to stab him in the stomach with the dagger she pulled from her boot. Unbeknownst to her, he slipped the clear liquid into a shallow cut she sustained from the wired cables.

Kurama staggered away from her and clutched the knife around his injury. He stared at her and had the strangest feeling that he knew her. She stood with her back to them as she had the star in her grasp. When had that happened, he wondered. For all intents and purposes, Hiei dashed at her and aimed a slice at her face. She moved in the nick of time, to not have her face mutilated, but her mask was cut and it draped loosely around her neck. Inky black hair fell and shadowed her features.

"Just who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked crudely. The mystery woman turned just slightly and they were able to make out an eerily glowing silver-blue eye.

"Me? I'm just a thie-" Hiei dashed at her again and managed to land a hit on her and show her face.

Grass green eyes widened, "K-Kagome?"

She smiled sadly at him, then her face went stoic. "Sorry boys, it looks like my time here with you is over, ciao." With that, she smashed through the window and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Heh, yeah I used Titanic in here! Lol. I mean, I just love that movie. BTW, Titanic does NOT belong to me. *CRY*


End file.
